


The Overlander and The Queen

by AhsokaTano17



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTano17/pseuds/AhsokaTano17
Summary: Gluxa one shots! That’s pretty much it
Relationships: Gregor Campbell/Luxa
Kudos: 10





	1. Book cover

_Book Cover Maker by Desygner_

_for Wattpad & eBooks_


	2. In Her Warriors Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Underland celebrates the royal wedding of Queen Luxa and the Overlander

Queen Luxa of Regalia awakens on the morning of her wedding day. Her smile was one of happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens. She slipped from her fairly large bed and entered her luxurious bathroom. She peeled off her violet silk nightgown and walked to the steaming pool; there are steps that led down into the fragrant water. She slowly walked down into the steamy water and sat down on a bench, scrubbing herself down using a sponge and soap that smells like spring fields.

Her maid, Rowena, came in and dipped her head. Luxa gets out of the pool and Rowena hands her a fluffy white towel. She dried off and put on a bathrobe then exited the cleaning room. She sat on her vanity stool and her maid began to comb her long silver hair, braiding it elaborately and weaving in small white blossom, leaving a few tendrils to frame the face. 

Luxa looked into her hand held mirror, the corners of her lips rose. She placed her gold crown on her head. She takes off her robe and lathers a scented cream onto her near translucent skin. Rowena dressed her in a chemise before the moved on to the corset; it was her least favorite part about being a queen, the inability to take in a deep breath. Her wedding gown is lying neatly on the four poster bed—it once belonged to her dear mother. “I wish you were here on this special day,” she whispered in a choked voice. 

Rowena helps her into the gown. The olive green gently fades to sage green towards the center of the gown. It’s flowy, enchanting, looking like it would come straight out of a fairy tale story. 

“The Overlander won’t be able to keep his eyes off you!” Rowena gushed. 

Luxa blushed. “It’s green, too; his favorite color.” 

“Even better than.” 

She slipped into her shimmering golden slippers, and looked in the mirror, pleased with her appearance. “Luxa, dear, are you ready?” Vikus asked, his voice muffled through the door. She’d been since Gregor and her kissed when they were twelve years old. 

“I’m more than ready.”

Rowena opens the stone door and Luxa walks out. Her grandfather’s eyes twinkled sadly. “For a moment I thought your mother was standing before me. You look like an angel.” She says thank you. He offered his arm and she took it. They left the royal wing and walked through a maze of halls, eventually coming to the entrance room which led them to a hallway filled with various arched doorways that led to different parts of the palace.

Vikus opened one of those arched doorways and they began walking slowly down the aisle covered in magnificent carpet. There were about fifteen musicians playing Regalian Love, a classic, and rows of benches are filled with friends and family on both sides. Mrs Campbell, Gregor’s mother, sniffles quietly into her handkerchief, frail Nerissa smiles faintly at her cousin, and Luxa doesn’t even have to glance Stellovet’s way to know she has tears streaming down her face and eyes ablaze with envy. 

At the greenery-covered altar, Vikus kissed his granddaughter’s cheek before taking a seat beside Hazard. Luxa looked up at Gregor, so handsome in his deep purple tunic and glittering sword on his hip, and she was amazed by the tenderness in the brown eyes looking down at her. “You look gorgeous,” he mouthed, and a rosy blush dusted her pale cheeks.

“Gregor and Luxa,” Howard begins, “from this day forward the two of you will be sworn to each other in marriage. Through war and peace, through starvation and plentiful harvest, through sickness and health, you will be promised to stand by one another. Do you vow this to one another?” 

“I do,” she said gazing at him with starry violet eyes. 

“I do,” Gregor promised, taking her small hands in his. 

“You may recite the vows to one another.” 

“Luxa, my love, I vow to you through all life's trials I will loyally stand by your side, come what may, the rest of our life begins this day. We once were two, but together we are now one, our love and promises never to be undone." 

“Gregor, my love, I vow to you through all life's trials I will loyally stand by your side, come what may, the rest of our lives begins this day. We once were two, but together we are now one, our love and promises never to be undone.” 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!” Howard smiled.

Gregor cupped her face and his lips brushed hers, delicately like butterfly wings, just long enough that she could inhale his breath, and feel the warmth of his skin. When they parted, everyone clapped and cheered. Ripred whistles and throws Gregor a wink. 

“Congratulations, Gregor, Queen Luxa,” Mareth smiled broadly, he was the best man. 

“Thank you,” they said warmly and Gregor wraps his arm around his wife’s waist. The guests filed out of the spacious chamber for the dining room. The couple went out on the balcony to share a kiss in front of the cheering crowd. Aurora flies out and they climb up onto her back, the beautiful golden bat takes them to the dining room. Luxa reclines against his chest and sighed contently.

“I love you, Lux,” he murmured. 

“Always and forever,” she said softly.

A long table was adorned with colorful foods and tall vases of roses. They sit on an embroidered couch, eating delectable food and enjoying lively conversation.

“You look quite lovely, Your Highness,” Dulcet complimented her. 

“Thank you, this was my mother’s wedding gown.

“How special.” 

Whimsical, romantic music started to play. “May I have this dance?” Gregor asked in a low voice. 

“You may,” Luxa whispered, sliding her hand into his; the touch of his hand burned into her skin. They move together almost as one, they don’t feel the movements of the dance but of floating. As their eyes locked, they felt like they were the only ones in the room, or in the Underland. 

The night goes on merrily. Luxa shared a heart-warming dance with her grandfather and one with Hazard. Eventually the guests leave although not without congratulating the happy couple, wishing them a bright future.

“You deserve the best, son,” Mr Campbell said affectionately.

Lizzie and Boots give Luxa a hug. “Come on,” she said, tugging at his hand. 

Gregor chuckled. “Where to?” 

Her eyes shone mischievously. “You’ll see, Overlander.” 

She leads him through the palace to the royal wing where her apartment is located, and pushes open the stone door, revealing a spacious sitting room. The fireplace is burning bright; creating a cozy and inviting atmosphere. They sat down on the red upholstered fainting couch, and she she offered him champagne. 

“I‘ll have some, thanks.” On the table next to them was the bottle of champagne. Luxa picks it up, opens it and pours a glass for him and herself. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him gazing at her and suddenly her cheeks kissed pink like a spring rose. “You look so beautiful, Luxa. I’m a lucky guy.” 

She set her glass on the table and leaned over to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head at the last moment and captured her lips in an intense but brief kiss. She opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with his mouth again. She moans and warmth spreads through her body; it courses with leaden weight through every vain until her heart pounded in an incessant demand for more. She pulled away. “I can think of a better place to continue this.” Her voice was breathy. 

Gregor’s lips curled into a playful smile and he rose to his feet. “Lead the way, baby.” 

“Really, Gregor, I look like a baby to you?” She shook her head in disbelief. 

He laughed. “Baby is a term of endearment in the Overland.” 

As they came into the darkened bedchamber lit only by the glow of the oil lamps, Luxa noticed rose petals covered the bed. “Champagne, rose petals, Rowena you are simply wonderful,” she thought. She felt a hot breath on her neck, then the tender brush of lips. A hand slides around her waist, and pulls her close to his pine scented body. His kisses are now on her shoulders and in her hair. “Gregor,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He started unlacing the ribbons on the back of her gown, still kissing her, the gown fell down around her ankles. “What is this?” Gregor inquired, pulling on the lacing of her corset. 

She sighed. “A corset. Have fun getting that off me.

He tugged at the laces which makes the corset become even tighter! She gasped. “On second thought, I’ll do it.” She reaches behind her and begins to unfasten the rigid garment, once it’s loose enough, he takes it off leaving her in nothing but her shift. She turned to face him, reached for the hem of her top and just slowly enough to torture him to the brink, she pulled it over her head.

Gregor’s jaw dropped and his sultry gaze traveled up her athletic form at a slow pace. He filled his hands with her breast, tipped with rosy-pink nipples that drew up tight and rolled them between his thumb and forefinger. A small moan escaped her mouth, her eyelids fluttered shut.

“Luxa,” he breaths, effortlessly scooping her up in his strong arms and walking towards the large bed. He lays her down and proceeds to remove the pins in her hair, which spreads out across the pillow like a silver waterfall. 

She quickly unbuttons his tunic and slid her hands onto his muscled chest. Gregor’s mouth trails down her neck sensually, yearning and fire tears through her. He then gently nipped her collarbone, her hands are roaming his chest and back. “I want you now,” she growled. 

But her husband simply chuckled. “You were always so bossy, Lux.” He kissed his way down to her breasts, while his warm hand caressed the inner side of her thigh. He slides his finger down her slick folds to collect the juices. She whimpered and her hands grasped the velvet comforter—he was torturing her. 

“Gregor . . . please,” Luxa whined; she never whined or said ``please to anyone. She’s a queen for goodness sake! He looked entirely too smug and pleased . . . and very much in love with her. He pulled down his trousers and underwear—very aroused. Her lips twisted into a satisfied smile, glad to know that he wasn’t the only one having an effect on her. 

Gregor parted her legs and eased inside her. She gasps at the sensation. He steadied them with one hand on her hip and the other balancing his weight so as not to crush her. Luxa wrapped her arms around his back, and felt as he moved within her. Gregor began to move his hips slowly, small and shallow thrusts. She titled her head back, losing herself to the pleasure. 

He took one of her legs and brought it up and out, wrapping it high up around his hip. He pulled out from her slowly, and looked her dead in her eyes and he thrust in as deep as he could. Her mouth widened and she threw her head back as she let out a low moan. All Luxa could do now was feel. She could feel him in her, against her, moving within her. He was capturing her every senses. Her sparking violet eyes gaze into his. “Gregor,” she said his name like a prayer when her release broke over. 

She arched her back. His own back arched in response and he growled deep in his throat, wanting, needing her. Gregor looked at her, rapt. He watched her face, her mouth parted, her eyes closing as she tossed her head back back. Her own moans began in her throat and hummed through her head and her cheeks flushed a ruddy sunset with her delight. She gasped, her body tight then she relaxed in waves as Gregor’s own body tightened and released. Luxa watched with some amount of smugness as he had his mind blown, she felt something unleash inside of her at the knowledge of how well she pleasured her husband. 

He slipped out and laid down, draping his arm loosely around her waist, their bodies still tingling from the euphoric state they were just in. His eyes were like dark chocolate pools as he gazed into hers. “I love you, what did I do to deserve you?” Gregor said as his hand stroked the sweet curve of her hip. 

“Just by being you,” she whispered and kissed him, rested her head upon his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart—a heart she loved with all her being. She wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the Underland but in her warriors arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Gregor the Overlander characters except for Rowena belong to Suzanne Collins. Comments and kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
